


Making Friends

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is feeling lonely and so someone wants to say hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

Thor looked down at the being approaching him. It was a strange and foreign creature that must have been very brave to dare to come near him. He was in a foul mood after having fought a difficult battle; he wanted to talk to his friends, to Sif and to Loki and to the warriors three. He hadn't wanted to bother Jane because when he felt like a burden when she was working and he just wanted someone to talk with.

The black, furry creature made a high pitched cry, demanding the demi-god’s attention. Thor watched as it sniffed his feet and tried to climb up his leg. He ignored it, trying to convince himself that he was back in his home on Asgard. If he thought hard enough he could almost smell the sweet wine and hear the low chatter of passing servants. In his daydreams his brother was always there, not talking to him but in the background, reading a book or writing a letter. It reminded him of a happier time before all of the confusion and fighting began. 

The creature cried again, scratching at his leg. For such a small and fluffy being, its claws were mighty and sharp. Thor picked up the creature up held it close to his face. The tiny being reached out and bopped him on the nose. Thor would have been angry but the creature was too small for his fury. He put the creature down on the floor and watched it bat at his hair.

Jane found them like that an hour later. She had been kicked out of the lab after a long experiment and wanted to find her Asgardian boyfriend for a nap. He looked so peaceful sat on the floor with the Darcy’s new kitten Merlin. Her lab assistant had wanted to introduce her new pet to Thor so he would have some company when Jane was working. Jane decided to leave them too it as she hear a small snore escape from Thor’s mouth as the kitten curled up on his chest. She was just happy he had made a friend.


End file.
